Want
by Einsam
Summary: What if everything Mirai Trunks had been told about his parents had been a lie? What if Vegeta didn’t die by the hand of the androids? My version of a BV get together fic, Mirai timeline.


**Disclaimer: Do you think that if I created Dragon Ball Z I would be writing B-grade fanfiction? I think not.**

**Warning: This story contains scenes of non-consensual sex and murder. If these themes disturb you then don't read this.**

**Summary: **What if everything Mirai Trunks had been told about his parents had been a lie? What if Vegeta didn't die because of the androids? My version of a B/V get together fic, Mirai timeline.

"Mom? I know you don't like it when I ask this question, but how did you and Dad get together?" Trunks walked into the room, about to go back in time. I guess he wanted to know before he met his father, Vegeta.

"Well… We just… Happened." I couldn't explain how he had been conceived. It was too painful, and it brought back unwanted memories I hadn't had for years. I just hope that in the other timeline the other Bulma was not as unlucky as me.

He could feel it again. That sick, burning feeling in his stomach that intensified every time he thought of her, or was near her. Didn't she realise what she was doing to him? Staying in the room next to her was a sweet torture, for with his sensitive hearing he could hear and imagine everything she was doing in that room. It was driving him mad, the way she was so provocative, the way she acted with that pathetic excuse for a warrior. Hell, he had even left the Earth with a secondary purpose to forget her. That had not worked, but at least he achieved his primary goal: He had become the legendary Super Saiyan. Now he was training as hard as he could to surpass Kakarot in strength and power.

But the woman wouldn't leave his thoughts! Of course, he tried to console himself, it all has to do with the fact that on Vegeta-sei it would have been a full moon, and his animalistic urges were rising to the surface.

Right now he could hear her humming as she had a shower, and he could imagine her lathering herself with her sweet smelling soap…

Growling, Vegeta got up from his bed and quietly opened the door of his room. He needed to get rid of this problem once and for all…

Bulma was just finishing her shower when the lights went out. _Damn,_ she thought. _Must be a power surge or something. With all the energy Vegeta uses for the Gravitational Training Room, it's hardly a surprise. _She turned off the water and got out of the shower, groping for her towel in the dark, but unable to find it. Sighing, she walked out of the bathroom and into the adjoining bedroom, intending to find another towel to dry herself, but the sight she was met with made her stop in shock. There, in the middle of her room, illuminated by moonlight from her windows, was the Saiya-jin no Ouji, holding up her towel.

"Is this what you were looking for?" He asked. There was a strange look in his eyes, a look she had only ever seen him wear in battle. It was the look a hunter gives to its prey: _You are mine._

All at once Bulma was aware of her nakedness, and she rushed to her wardrobe to grab something to throw on, but before she could reach it Vegeta was standing in front of it.

"What's wrong Bulma?" he taunted. Moving close to her he pressed the length of his body against hers. "You wouldn't deny me the view, would you?" he whispered.

_This is wrong_, her shocked mind tried to scream out. In no way whatsoever did Bulma harbour any feelings for the Prince of all Saiyans. He was a houseguest, nothing more.

Suddenly he pulled her face to his in a bruising kiss, his mouth savaging hers. All she could do was stand dumbly, as her usually overactive brain was stilled of all thought.

When he started leading her to her bed, she snapped. With her free arm she hit him with all her might, struggling at the same time to get free. All Vegeta did was laugh cruelly and throw her onto the bed. As her head hit the headboard she was slightly dazed, giving Vegeta the opportunity to cover her body with his.

"Why are you doing this?" Bulma asked pitifully.

There was no answer, except for the slightly crazed look in his eyes and the tear of fabric as he ripped off his clothes.

His hands circled her arms like vices, gripping tighter and tighter until she had no feeling left in them. She started thrashing, trying to get away, but Vegeta seemed more turned on by these movements, crushing her to the mattress as he used one hand to pull her hands up over her head, and the other hand to part her legs.

Vegeta wasted no time with foreplay, merely entering her with one hard thrust. Bulma cried out at the sudden intrusion, and arched her back, trying to get him off of her, but it was futile. Vegeta placed her legs around his middle, giving him an even deeper penetration. He started pounding into her with a deep, harsh rhythm, ignoring her whimpers of pain.

Bulma wondered what she had done to deserve this. Had she provoked him? Had she ever led him on? Tears started to form in her eyes, and without her consent, started to fall. Vegeta seemed to notice this, but he only thrust harder and faster, bruising her with the force. Then, after a few thrusts, he spilt forcefully in her, his seed scalding her womb. He rolled off of her, panting for breathe. Bulma rolled away from him, curling up into a ball and weeping silently.

Suddenly Bulma snapped out of it. _I won't take this. He violated one of the only things I could control._

Bulma sat up, put on a robe, and walked out of the door, without being stopped by Vegeta. Truth be told, Vegeta was shocked at how calm she was, considering what he had just done. But, had he been able to divine her thoughts, he would have killed her. For her thoughts were so murderous and cold-blooded they rivalled his own.

_I won't let him live after this._

And so it continued. Every night, no matter what Bulma did, Vegeta would be there, taking her over and over again until she was broken and bleeding. But Bulma had a plan, and after a month of Vegeta violating her body, she had finally finished the preparations and was ready to carry it out. She just hoped against hope that it would work.

As always, just as Bulma was about to drift off, Vegeta opened her door, and silently walked over to her bed. Even after a month of this, she still felt the cold fingers of fear grip her when she was in his presence. But finally, tonight it would end.

Three days ago, Bulma found out the one thing that could have broken her resolve.

She was pregnant.

After worrying that whole day about what she was about to do, the way Vegeta had raped her more severely than ever before strengthened her determination to do what was right, for her and the future of her child.

Vegeta sat down on the bed, facing her and bringing her out of her thoughts. He roughly jerked her out from under the covers and ripped off her nightgown, bringing his lips down to hers and plundering her mouth with his tongue.

But, instead of continuing, Vegeta recoiled from her, pushing her off the bed in his wake.

"What have you done?" he hissed at her as she got to her feet. She could see he was affected, his body twitching on the bed.

"What have I done?" She repeated. "I've saved myself from you. What you are feeling now is a genetically enhanced virus I have created that only effects Saiya-jins. I applied it to my salivary glands: you should be paralysed in a few minutes. But I'm not going to wait that long. I only immobilised you so that I could kill you." Walking to her bedside table she pulled out a large kitchen knife.

"Wh-why?" whispered Vegeta. Did he really not understand?

"Do you not realise what you did! You took my freedom! You raped me! No matter how many times I said no, you took me! You got me pregnant! Now I'm going to have a child that isn't wanted! But I will raise it, and it will not know the horror of its conception. It will come from a loving family, without you in it."

And Bulma finally saw an emotion in his eyes: pure, unadulterated fear, with a tinge of respect. It seemed he was _proud_ of the fact that she wouldn't take his treatment lying down.

Bulma brought the knife down, plunging it into his gut and spraying her naked body with blood. She brought it down again and again, riddling his body with wounds. It was apparent that Vegeta couldn't cry out, couldn't even react because of the virus. When she grew tired, she saw he was still alive, but barely. She swiftly cut his throat.

The last thing Vegeta saw was the mad fire of hatred burning in Bulma's eyes, her beautiful body covered in his blood.

Twenty years later, I was jolted out of my reverie by my seventeen year old son, Trunks. The poor boy had seen so much horror in his life, when I had been trying to protect him from it. And now he was going back in time to all my friends who had died by the hands of the Androids: Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi, my parents and…

_Vegeta._

Well, at least that's what Trunks believes happened to him. There is no way I could tell him exactly what kind of man Vegeta was and how he died. It would break his heart.

After I killed him, I burned his body, clothes and belongings in the mountains near our home, effectively erasing the evidence and the virus I had created. When Goku and Piccolo came around because they couldn't sense his ki, I told them he had taken another ship and left Earth. The only person who knows the full story is Chi-Chi, and she supported me and Trunks through the years, as I did her when Goku died of the heart virus.

And I can honestly say, I never felt regret for what I did. I know he would have killed Trunks for being a half-breed, as Vegeta was so proud of his pure bloodline. And he would have continued to use my body against my will. But I can't help but think that maybe he could've changed.

I guess nobody will ever know now.

**A/N. Just something that's been playing on my mind. This is my first posted fic, so reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
